Crawling exercises have become a more and more popular modern exercise. Crawling exercises belong to horizontal movement (which mainly means that the human spine is horizontal to the ground during the movement). In comparison with the vertical position movements, the human spine is being protected due to low pressure, because the gravity can be reduced or completely eliminated during the horizontal movement. In addition, since the human brain and human heart are at the same horizontal level during the movement, the blood supply from the heart toward the brain can be dramatically increased. Therefore, it can be concluded that constant crawling exercise is very beneficial to human spine and cardiovascular system.
Since crawling exercises are very easily limited by the conditions of the location and the weather, it is hence necessary to develop an exerciser which can simulate crawling movements and overcome the limits of the location and the weather. At present, a crawling exerciser has been disclosed in the Chinese utility model application ZL03244692.6. As is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the disclosed exerciser has two hand controlling parts 1 and two leg controlling parts 2, wherein the hand controlling part is furnished with a grip 13 at the front and a slide wheel with a long axis 14 at the bottom of the back. The bottom part of the leg controlling part 2 is furnished with two slide wheels with long axis. As is shown in FIG. 3, the user kneels on the leg controlling part 2, puts his arm on the hand controlling part 1 and gripes the grip 13 as a pre-exercise condition. As shown in FIG. 4, during exercise, the hand controlling part 1 is lifted with the arm force, so that only the slide wheel 14 of the hand controlling part 1 touches the ground in order for the hand to control the back and forth movements. When the wrist is laid down, the front part of the hand controlling part 1 touches the ground to stop the movement. The leg controlling part 2 makes the toes above the ground in order for the legs to control the back and forth movements. When the toes touch the ground, the movement is stopped. The stopping and the starting of the movements alternate and coordinate with the movements of the hands and the legs, so that the human body can make crawling movements like a chameleon. As shown in FIG. 5, the exerciser can combine the two hand controlling parts 1 and the two leg controlling parts 2 respectively through self-adhesive zips 17, 24 in order to make the movements, so that the body can move back and forward like a bow.
Although the crawling exerciser in the state of the art can theoretically have the workout effect by crawling movement, it has the following flaws practically: First, it is hard to stop the movements. Since such an exerciser does not have a damping structure, and the body can move toward an arbitrary direction on the ground, therefore, one can only use hands and legs to stop the movements, that is, let the wrist laid down so that the front part of the hand controlling part touches the ground to stop the leg controlling part, and let the toes touch the ground to stop the leg controlling part Secondly, the exerciser can only facilitate smooth movements when the body takes up a bow-like form as shown in FIG. 5. But when the alternate crawling movements as demonstrated in FIG. 4 is desired, the four limbs are hard to be controlled and it is easy to fall down. This is due to the fact that when the two hand controlling parts 1 and the two leg controlling parts 2 are supporting the four limbs, as soon as the limbs have different forces or lean toward a certain direction, it can easily lead to the situation where the controlling bodies can hardly be controlled. Thirdly, since the wheels of the hand controlling parts and the leg controlling parts have direct contact with the ground, the friction can induce damages toward the floor, carpet or grounds, and therefore, it is not appropriate to use the exerciser indoors. Lastly, since the wheels of the hand controlling parts and the leg controlling parts do not have tracks for direction, their direction cannot be easily controlled.